


midnight rendezvous

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Flirting, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slutty Noctis, but it diverged pre-canon, no prophecy no magic au, semi-public feeling up, thirsty Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Noctis tries to be a gentleman, he really does, but Luna is having none of it.





	midnight rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> For [this kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9814155#cmt9814155), in which Luna just wants to have a good time with her fiance and damn the formalities. The outfit Noct wears in the rooftop party scene is entirely based on [this amazing fanart](http://bev-nap.tumblr.com/post/152324715365/can-this-be-a-wearable-outfit-too-in-ffxv-hes-so) by bev-nap. I would read a thousand fics in which Noct wears that outfit.
> 
> This is a no-prophecy, no-magic AU in which Luna and Ravus's mom didn't die and Ardyn isn't a bag of daemons.

Noctis stands in the audience chamber facing his father, both of them flanked by their retainers.

"I've allowed you to sow your wild oats these last few years," Regis says, "knowing that you would have to make a political match eventually. But the time has come to settle down, Noctis."

"Right," Noctis replies. He's known this was coming since he was a child, but it's finally time and he finds himself nervous. "So who do you want me to marry?"

"An alliance with Tenebrae would be most advantageous with Niflheim making noise at their borders. To secure the alliance, you will marry Lady Lunafreya."

Noctis lets out a breath. Thank the gods it's Luna -- the other option was going to be Camelia Claustra and while he's willing to do his duty, it'll be a whole lot more pleasant this way. They're quiet about it but he can feel that Gladio and Ignis are relieved as well, and behind them, Prompto lets out an audible sigh. "When is the wedding?" Noctis asks.

"We'll arrange the specifics when the Tenebraean delegation arrives next week. There will be a betrothal ceremony to go with the signing of the alliance. Until then . . . Well. You have a week to get your _affairs_ in order."

Prompto snorts. He's the worst at the impassive silence expected of a Crownsguard on active guard duty, but Noctis appreciates that about him. Noctis makes a formal bow, says, "Yes, Your Majesty," and walks out of the room.

*

Lunafreya picks through her wardrobe, deciding which dresses to bring to Insomnia. Ravus watches from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you planning to watch while I pack my undergarments as well? Or did you have something you needed?"

He frowns, then unfolds his arms and reaches out to help her untangle the delicate skirt of her formal gown from the other dresses. "I mislike this match, Lunafreya."

"Why? You know we need the alliance with Lucis. Their military has what we need to protect our borders. And besides, Noctis and I were friends as children. He's a fine prince. Would you rather I were married off to that smarmy chancellor in Niflheim?"

"Of course not! There are few more loathsome than Izunia." Ravus sighs. "I would see you happy, sister. I fear you may not be with Noctis. He has something of a . . . reputation."

Lunafreya laughs. So _that's_ what Ravus has been on about. "Yes, I'm aware. To be quite honest, I'm looking forward to seeing whether or not that reputation is well-earned."

Ravus rolls his eyes at her. "I wish you the best of it then." She opens her dresser to pull out underwear, raising her eyebrows at him. "I'm going, I'm going," he mutters on his way out.

When the door is closed behind him, she digs in the back of the drawer for her racier lingerie. Smiling, she packs it in with her ball gown.

*

"Noct, you gotta be a gentleman. Lady Lunafreya isn't like one of the girls you pick up at clubs," Gladio says as they walk out of the Citadel.

"Hey, I've picked up plenty of the daughters of noble houses at Citadel parties too," Noctis protests. "It'll hardly be my first time with nobility."

"Yeah, but she's a _princess_ , not just some councilman's daughter!"

"Prompto is correct," Ignis says. "Your every move will be scrutinized for the duration of your betrothal period. It wouldn't do to be caught . . . sampling the goods, shall we say? And it certainly wouldn't do to be caught with anyone _other_ than Lady Lunafreya."

Noctis frowns and crosses his arms. "I can't believe you guys think I would cheat on Luna."

Ignis sighs. "You've been known to get around many rules on technicalities, Highness, and Lady Lunafreya is not yet your wife. I have no doubt as to your intention to honor your vows; I am simply requesting you treat the betrothal as if your vows have already been exchanged. Need I remind you that it was only yesterday morning that I had to escort a young lady from your apartment?"

" _Yesterday_ I wasn't engaged. Today I am."

Ignis gives him a look, but Noctis only smiles.

*

Insomnia is enormous, sprawling both out and up, full of noise and life. Lunafreya finds it exhilarating. Ravus, on the other hand, frowns and grumbles about the dirt and clamor of the city streets. That's to be expected though; Ravus has always been the type to focus on the negative.

The Citadel itself is sparkling and bright in the center of the city, and a contingent of Kingsglaive escort the delegation from their cars into the building. Even Ravus is impressed by the interior of the Citadel -- the high ceilings, the marble floors, the elaborate paintings lining the walls. Finally, they come to the main hall, where King Regis awaits on his throne at the top of a sweeping staircase. Noctis stands next to him, dressed in a formal suit that's been tailored perfectly to fit his body. Lunafreya sweeps a curtsy, and Ravus executes a bow; Noctis returns the gesture, in accordance with their equal stations. Regis, as is proper, does not.

"Prince Ravus, Lady Lunafreya," he says, "be welcome in our crown city."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Ravus replies. "My mother the queen regrets that she was unable to make the trip to Insomnia, as military business has kept her occupied at the border with Niflheim. She has bid me to represent her in the proceedings."

"Of course. You must be tired from your trip. Allow my son to escort you to your rooms to rest, and we'll reconvene at dinner this evening."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Ravus says with another small bow. Noctis descends the stairs, and Lunafreya finds that she can't take her eyes off him. He's certainly grown since they last saw each other face to face. She's seen photographs, of course, but no number of photos of his face could have prepared her for the particular shade of his eyes or the handsome angle of his jaw.

He bows to Ravus and greets him again as he approaches, then turns to Lunafreya. She holds out a hand, and he takes it and bends to press a kiss to the back of her gloved fingers. "Luna," he says, "it's good to see you again."

"Indeed, Noctis. I've looked forward to this moment for quite some time."

He smiles, then gestures to the guards. "I'll show you to your rooms, and maybe we can catch up at dinner."

"Yes, I'd like that," she replies, becoming aware of Ravus's glower. "I'm sure my brother would enjoy it as well," she adds, just to rankle him. A petty amusement, perhaps, but if it distracts him from overzealously guarding her virtue she'll accept it.

*

"I didn't do anything," Noctis complains. "Why are you ganging up on me?"

"Honestly, Noctis, the way you flirted with Lady Lunafreya last night was positively scandalous." Ignis frowns as he adjusts the drape of the cape on Noctis's formal attire for the betrothal ceremony. "I thought Prince Ravus was like to have an apoplexy."

"I didn't even touch her! I didn't say anything improper, I swear! She was the one who kept putting her hands on me and whispering in my ear through the whole meal." It was true -- he'd tried his best to be a gentleman, but Luna kept leaning into his personal space, brushing her hand against his, putting herself at just the right angle for him to look down through the gap in her collar at her breasts, and he just couldn't _not_ look.

"Either way, all I can say is that it's a good thing your courtship will be chaperoned. There, that should do it. I'll let Gladio know you're ready so he can escort you to the ceremony."

The ceremony is short but sweet. Noctis and Luna exchange betrothal rings, then sign their names to the paperwork beneath Regis and Ravus's signatures. The weight of the band on his finger is a little strange, but not in a bad way.

When the formalities are complete, Regis and Ravus retire to finalize the details, and Noctis and Luna are left to their own devices -- their own highly-chaperoned devices. That's okay though because it means he gets to introduce Luna to his friends, and she gets along with Prompto like they've known each other for as long as she and Noctis have.

"I'd take you on a tour of the city," Noctis says, "but it wouldn't be much fun with an escort of thirty guards, and I don't think we can risk it without them until after the wedding. How about a tour of the Citadel gardens instead? I remember you like gardens, right?"

"That would be lovely," Luna replies. "I've always found gardens to be very romantic."

The five of them walk to the gardens together, and though Noctis's friends have seen him in innumerable ridiculous and embarrassing situations, he feels more awkward with them here now than he ever has before. Maybe it's because he's been trying really hard to be princely and he knows his friends are watching him specifically to make sure he doesn't cross any boundaries, but Luna is so open and she's so beautiful and she just _keeps flirting with him_. It's almost like she's _trying_ to get him in trouble. (Not that he doesn't want to get into trouble with her. He does, he really does, but he said he would be a gentleman and damn it, he's going to do it.)

She takes his hand in the garden, and he hopes like hell that Ignis saw that she's the one who made the first move.

*

"You seem awfully pleased with yourself," Ravus says when he returns from his meeting with the Lucian Council.

"Oh yes," Lunafreya replies. She's taking down her hair to restyle it for dinner, and Ravus comes up behind her to help her with the pins. Despite his disagreeable manner, she knows he cares deeply about her. After all, not all brothers would learn how to style a woman's hair. "I had a lovely afternoon with Noctis and his retainers. The Citadel gardens are beautiful; you should take a look before we go back to Tenebrae, I think you'd enjoy them."

"We didn't come here to look at gardens," he says, taking the brush from her hand and brushing out her hair in the back. "But I suppose I'm glad that the Lucians arranged a proper chaperone."

"Noctis has been a perfect gentleman," she tells him, a little testily. It's only been a day, but she can tell that Noctis is trying very hard to behave appropriately. If only she could tell him that that's the last thing she wants. "Have you finalized the date for the wedding?"

"We have." He puts down the brush and starts braiding her hair. "It's set for a month from now. We'll leave the day after tomorrow and return for the wedding."

Leave so soon? She sighs. Well, she'll just have to try harder to get some time alone with Noctis before they go.

Her chance comes that evening, at the reception on the roof of the Caelum Via. She's dressed in her formal gown, a slim satin sheath with a swirling print of white and midnight blue, covered in tiny sequins to make it sparkle. The neckline dips low, and she's wearing a sapphire necklace that hangs perfectly between her breasts. She hopes it makes Noctis sweat.

He's the height of fashion in a trendy slim-cut suit with a thin tie. He has the jacket on still when he greets her -- and yes, his gaze does linger on the pendant she wears -- but by the time they've both made the requisite circuit of small talk with dignitaries, he's taken it off and rolled up his sleeves. Now that she's looking more closely, she can see the pattern of skulls on his vest.

"Where have our chaperones gone off to?" she asks when she finds him leaning over the balcony.

"Gladio's around here somewhere, and last I saw Ignis he was chatting up your brother. Something about import taxes, I wasn't paying much attention." Noctis turns so his back is to the railing instead, facing her fully. "Prompto has the night off so he's probably playing video games. I'd say he's lucky, but he doesn't get to see you in that dress."

"Do you like it? The design reminded me of the night sky. I think the blue is the same shade as your eyes." She leans close to him, and he takes a step back.

"Luna, I-- I promised Ignis I wouldn't do anything . . . inappropriate." Noctis looks flustered and a little concerned, and he's looking past her at the crowd, probably trying to pick out his chaperones.

It's frustrating, to want him, to know that he wants her, to know that they're to be married, but be rebuffed for formality's sake. Without a word, she takes his hand and pulls him away from the crowd to the other side of the aquarium. Noctis follows curiously, and as soon as they're out of sight of prying eyes she pushes his back against the tank and kisses him.

He freezes in surprise, but then presses back against her eagerly, his hands coming down to her waist as hers twine around his neck. "That's better," she says when their lips part. "Noctis, we're both adults. We're to be married. I've not been holding on to my royal virginity, and from what I've heard, neither have you. This . . . this obsession with virtue is a vestige of an outdated history."

Noctis laughs. "You're not gonna get an argument from me about that, but my dad and your brother and your mom might not feel the same."

He's right, but she doesn't really care, so she kisses him again, open-mouthed this time, and he pulls her close. She's just starting to get really into it, leaning into him to feel the heat of his body, when they're interrupted by Gladio clearing his throat a few feet away.

Noctis pulls away and Gladio levels him with an even stare. "Your Highness," he says, "maybe you should go back to the party."

*

If Noctis thought Gladio wouldn't rat him out, he was very wrong. At least he waited until morning to do it, but now Noctis is barely even awake while he gets chewed out.

"Do you really want to be caught defiling the Princess of Tenebrae in a supply closet?" Ignis asks. "Because I feel like that's where this is going to end up."

"I'm not _defiling_ anybody! For the millionth time--" Noctis wrestles his tie out of Ignis's hands, straightening it himself. "Luna doesn't care about propriety. She says we're engaged, consenting adults and it shouldn't be anybody's business but our own."

"She may be your intended wife but that doesn't mean your heir should be born less than nine months after the wedding. You can't afford for there to be any question of legitimacy."

"Is that what the hangup is about? Kids? Specs, you know how careful I am about that, you buy my condoms for me and you scheduled my appointment for a contraceptive shot. I'm sure Luna knows what she's doing too."

Ignis lets out a deep breath and meets his gaze, searching for something. Finally, he nods. "Very well then. I must admit I find the restrictions rather outmoded myself, and your fianceé has made her opinion on the matter abundantly clear. However, you _must_ practice discretion. No canoodling at the dinner table, kissing in the corners, or anything that could be caught by the media, your father, or Prince Ravus. I'll . . . make arrangements for you to see each other in an appropriately secure location tonight."

Noctis grins happily and claps Ignis on the shoulder. "Seriously? Thanks, Iggy, you're the best!"

"Yes, well. I hope you'll remember this next time I ask you for a favor. Now off with you, before you're late to brunch. Don't make me regret this."

Brunch goes smoothly, once he whispers to Luna that Ignis is making arrangements for them. The tension between them is still there, and he knows both of them are thinking about what they'll be doing tonight, but it's more subdued.

They make small talk as they eat instead, and Noctis considers how lucky it is that his political marriage is to someone as beautiful, kind, and _fun_ as Luna. She's got a way of making people feel like they're the most important person in the room; Noctis has never found anyone willing to listen to him go on at length about fishing before, but he regales her with the details of the types of fish that live in the lake the Citadel staff keeps stocked. In return, he listens to her speculate on planting a vegetable garden when she moves to Lucis after the wedding. Between the two of them they could provide enough fresh food to keep the kitchen staff happy for a good long while.

After brunch is a photo shoot, in which they spend hours gazing into each other's eyes and touching in very constrained and formal poses. Noctis can see Prompto watching the photographer's technique from his post, but most of his attention is reserved for Luna. He can't wait to get her alone and away from all these stuffy formalities, and he's pretty sure she feels the same.

The strain of staying appropriate wears on them both over the course of the day, and by the time dinner comes around all he can think about is getting his hands in her perfectly coiffed hair and her body close to his. They sit together at the high table with Ravus and Regis, and just as Regis says, "Noctis, I'm happy that you're so pleased by this marriage," Luna slides her hand onto his leg under the table.

"Uh, yeah," he says, trying to ignore the way she squeezes gently before moving her fingers higher up his thigh. "If it was up to me we'd have the ceremony tomorrow."

Regis laughs. "I'm afraid planning a royal wedding is a bit more involved than that. Prince Ravus, do you think your mother will be able to attend the wedding?"

"I believe so," Ravus replies, as Luna's hand slips into Noctis's lap. He takes a drink of wine to cover his reaction as Ravus continues, "The news of our alliance may help encourage Aldercapt to pull his army back from the borders."

Noctis glances sideways at Luna and finds her chatting with the minister of the treasury, as if she wasn't feeling him up under the table. He reaches down and takes her hand, placing it back on her own thigh and dipping his hand between her legs in retaliation before putting both hands back on the table. It really wouldn't do to be seen leaving the farewell banquet with a raging erection, so he hopes he'll manage to calm down over dessert -- a difficult proposition considering that he can't stop thinking about everything he wants to do to Luna when they're alone together tonight.

Noctis looks down at the lower tables and finally catches Ignis's eye. Ignis nods, and Noctis thanks his lucky stars that Ignis has taken care of the arrangements. He sneaks another glance at Luna, and she offers him a sly smile. Yeah, he's definitely getting lucky tonight.

*

Lunafreya takes her leave of her brother, saying she plans to retire early to rest before their long journey on the morrow. Prompto acts as her escort out of the hall, and as soon as the door closes behind them, he says, "Follow me, Lady Lunafreya. Your prince awaits!"

She laughs at the line, but her pulse races at the thought. Prompto leads her through the Citadel, into the residential wing, and finally she sees Gladio standing guard outside one of the guest room doors. "Nobody's staying on this floor," Prompto says as they approach, "so it should be totally clear. Ignis said he'd run interference until midnight, but we've gotta get you back home before then."

"Will I turn into a pumpkin?" she asks with a small smile.

Prompto laughs. "No, but Iggy might turn into a daemon if his plan gets screwed up." Gladio winks at her as he opens the door, and Noctis is there in an instant, rushing to meet her from somewhere inside. He's taken off his jacket and tie, but is still just as handsome in the suit pants and button-down shirt he wore to dinner. "Have fun, lovebirds," Prompto calls. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

The door shuts with a click, and Noctis smirks at her. "That's not saying much -- Prompto would do just about anything."

His hands come to her waist, and she slides her hand around his neck to pull him down. "Good," she breathes, and kisses him.

It's messy, lips and tongue and the difficulty of maintaining that connection while they're staggering into the room together, trying not to trip over their own shoes as they kick them off. Noctis steps back, then scoops Lunafreya up in his arms to carry her across the room. She giggles as he tosses her onto the bed, then gasps when he climbs on top of her, his weight settling between her legs and finally getting pressure just where she wants it the most.

Noctis pauses, hands braced on either side of her head. "Sure you don't want to wait for the wedding night?"

"I expect on our wedding night we'll be allowed more than two hours to enjoy each other's company," she says, wrapping one of her legs around him and feeling up the inside of his leg with her toes. "I look forward to it. But in the meantime . . . "

She kisses him again, and he moans into her mouth, body sliding against hers so she can feel the heat and pressure of his cock between her legs. He pulls back for air and nudges her jaw aside with his nose so he can kiss her neck, being careful not to leave any marks. She did pack several scarves, but it's probably safer this way. One of his hands settles on her knee and starts sliding up her thigh, over the edges of her stockings and onto her bare skin, where the touch sends sparks racing up her nerves. He continues up over the curve of her ass, shoving the hem of her dress up along the way, then pulls back from where he's mouthing at the neckline of her dress and asks, "You wanna take this off?"

"Later," she says, fitting a hand between them to grasp his cock through his slacks. "I've been waiting far too long to get your cock inside me."

" _Fuck_ ," he mutters, then sits back on his heels to undo his belt and fly. His gaze falls between her spread legs and she shivers at the lust written clearly on his face. "You always wear lacy panties like that?"

"Only for special occasions," she says, lifting up on her elbows to watch as he pushes his pants and underwear down his thighs and pulls out his cock. It's a good size, thick and curved and flushed dark with his arousal. She can't wait to have it in her.

He gives himself a couple of strokes, then reaches over to trail his fingers over the wet fabric of her panties. It feels so good to have him touching her, but the panties are just a distraction at this point. Some day they'll have the kind of slow, tender sex that everyone probably expects them to have, but right now she doesn't have that kind of patience, so she hooks her thumbs under the waist of her panties and tugs them off, tossing them across the room.

Noctis shuffles to the head of the bed on his knees and fumbles for a box of condoms on the bedside table -- no doubt part of Ignis's detailed planning. Lunafreya sits up while he slips one on, then pushes him down to sit with his back to the pillows and climbs into his lap. They kiss again, and again, and she reaches behind herself to take hold of his cock and guide it into position. When she finally sinks down on it, both of them sigh in relief. It feels so damn good to finally be filled the way she's wanted, to have Noctis, her beautiful fiance, looking up at her with dark eyes and swollen lips, his face flushed and his hair messy. "Oh yes," she breathes as she starts to roll her hips, "I could get used to this."

Noctis groans and drops his head back against the pillows, his hands coming to her hips to guide her motions as he starts to thrust up to meet her. She splays her hands out across his chest, feeling along the ridges of muscle beneath his shirt. Yes, she'll definitely need him to take that off later. But for now she's starting to lose her coherent thought with the slick slide of him inside of her. "You feel so good," Noctis says, pulling her hips down harder. "Wish we could do this all night."

She hums in agreement as she leans down to kiss him again, and after that it's just their bodies moving, the sound of their breathing and the little noises she can't stop herself from making, the feel of his hands moving up from her hips to cup her breasts through her dress, thumbs rubbing across her nipples. She moves a hand between her legs to rub her clit when she starts to get close, and Noctis says, "Yeah, gods, Luna, just like that." His voice is rough and low and it buzzes pleasantly in her ears in a way that sends another wave of heat straight between her legs, pushing her closer to her impending climax.

Noctis leans in to start kissing her neck again, his hair brushing the underside of her chin, and that's enough to do the trick. She cries out as her climax rolls over her in waves, riding it out in tight rolls of her hips, then collapses forward onto Noctis.

He catches her in his arms, holds her for a moment, then rolls the two of them over and starts moving again, thrusting into her in earnest as he chases his own peak. It's so good, though, so very good, the change in angle letting him go deeper and harder, and it brings her right back to that edge of pleasure. She lets her hands roam over his body, into his hair to pull him down for a sloppy kiss, down his back and his arms to feel the tension in his muscles as they start to tremble.

When he comes, he thrusts inside her as far as he can go and stays there, pulling her along with him through the pressure it puts on her clit as he rocks his hips in jerky twitches. The sound he makes is probably one of the hottest things she's ever heard. He groans again when he pulls out and rolls onto the bed next to her, tying off the condom and tossing it with surprisingly good aim into the wastebasket.

"Give me a few minutes," Noctis says, glancing at the clock, "and I'll be good to go again. Maybe we'll even get our clothes off this time."

Lunafreya laughs and curls close to him. "I'm sure we'll make the most of our time together," she teases, and he smiles back at her. It seems like this marriage will be built to last.

*

"Well, I think that was a successful visit, don't you?" Regis says as they watch the Tenebraean delegation drive away.

Noctis tries for nonchalance but fails. "Yeah," he says, "I think so."

"You know, son, your mother and I were much like you and Lunafreya." Regis rests a hand on Noctis's shoulder as they walk back into the Citadel, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh yeah?"

"Young and in love and far too eager for our wedding. Aulea was never quite so bold as your Lunafreya, though." He shakes his head and laughs. "I do hope if you're blessed with children, they won't be born less than nine months after your wedding."

Noctis freezes in disbelief. Ignis had been so _careful_ , how could-- "How-- How did you know that--"

Regis laughs, a deep, hearty chuckle. "I was joking, Noctis, though your face tells me everything. I wish you the best surviving the month until you're reunited."

With that, he heads into the Citadel, leaving Noctis dumbstruck in his wake. His phone buzzes, and he pulls it out of his pocket, welcoming the distraction. There's a message from Luna, who's now in possession of a brand new Insomnia Electronics phone.

_[Luna] Is our text traffic monitored? Is it secured? I'd rather like to share some photos with you._

Noctis grins. He has a feeling this month will go by quickly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com), the world's best beta, and also thanks to [dustofwarfare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare) for the title and encouragement! Find me on tumblr [@marmolita](http://marmolita.tumblr.com) if you want to scream about Noctis with me!


End file.
